The Future Ahead
by TMCraze
Summary: Oneshot turned fic. Its been 4 years. The four Heart Sisters are now older, and everybody misses the Hearts. But can an old book found in Lastation actually bring back the Hearts? Join Landon and the others as they try to bring back old Gamindustri into a new era. Rated T
1. Prologue

So...here goes a new oneshot. Future Onwards will still continue. I just wanted to get this idea out before anyone else. BTW, this set a few years after all main HDN games. Landon (and the other OC's) will appear in this. AU Future Onwards (after HDN Mk.2, no after Victory. True ending, no conquest ending)

* * *

The Future Ahead

* * *

It's a busy day for me...I have to keep the damned White Sisters in check, yes, I do still call them the White Sisters. They are 16 now... I'm 20. Not far off from Nepgear and Uni's age but... none the less, the two have grown. After the four original goddesses left the world (died), Leanbox slowly died out and the residents moved to the remaining three. Each one of the four former sisters, they all have changed. Physically and Mentally. Rom is now more outspoken. While Ram is trying to do everything carefully. Nepgear has been less shy recently and manned up for the task of a CPU. Uni has become less of a tsundere and more mature. Time for me to go inside, I sound like a smartass geezer.

"Rom? Ram? Everything good?" I ask as I step inside their room. I'm given special permission to step into the room as I please, as I am now a former Planeptune resident turned Oracle for Lowee. (Mina, Chika and Kei passed away.)

"Yea, everything should be fine." says Rom.

"Come on...Is that a way to treat a long friend? Give me a hug you two!" I say. The two are playing video games to pass the time. Nothing really to address. Plus, I went to Planeptune for a whole year. I'm glad they were able to manage.

"Welcome back Landon." says Ram. They both rush over to me and give me a hug. No matter how old they get, they will always be little old Rom and Ram to me.

"Why don't we go over and see Nepgear?" I ask. It has been awhile since the two last saw Nepgear. I think Nepgear will be glad to see them too.

"Sure. Why not?" says Rom

"Who's gonna take care of Lowee though?" asks Ram

"Ah! Don't worry! I'll get my brother to take care of the Basilicom." I reply **(Taichi is not mean.)**

"Oh, okay." says Rom. Reminds me if old scared and sensitive Rom...the good o'l days...

I call my bro...It really has been a long time since I last talked to my bro. Last I heard, he was infiltrating a base...I still can't get over the fact the guards think that a box that is not like other boxes, moving from one place to another, is not suspicious at all...seriously.

"Hey. Whatup Taichi?" I say through the phone.

"Whatup? Been awhile." he replies back

"Yea it has. Umm...Listen. Would you mind if you took care of the Basilicom at Lowee for awhile? The girls are going to see Nepgear." I explain. Hopefully he gets it.

"Sure, why not? I'm free at the moment anyways. Have a good time at Planeptune bro." he says as he hangs up. Now that that is taken care of. We head to the Sky Bridge and head off to Planeptune.

* * *

[At Planeptune's Basilicom]

"Hey Histoire? You here?" I ask

"Yes I am. Hello Landon, Rom and Ram." says Histoire. Oh how I miss being able to go into the Basilicom again...I know that I went here for a year but...they wouldn't let me in...

Histoire goes upstairs to tell Nepgear that me and the White Hearts are here.

[Histy P.O.V]

Histoire is now in former Neptune's room

"Hey Nepgear?" I ask. She is busy doing the paper work that requires to be done. I think she is on the last two.

"Yes Histoire?" Neptune replies. She is hard at work...and as I thought, two more pages left. SHe finishes writing those two and stares at me.

"Landon and the White Hearts are here to see you Nepgear." I reply. She is smiling, I knew she would be happy to see Landon and the two girls again. She heads down the stairs to meet them. Now then... let me go get Tanya

I go off to Tanya's room, which is right behind Neptune's since we put a guest bed where it was originally Neptune's fun room.

"Tanya?" I ask

"Yes Histoire?" she replies

"Landon..." I'm cut off by Tanya rushing downstairs to see Landon. I didn't even get to finish saying the White Hearts are here too. Save that for another time I guess.

[Landon P.O.V]

Nepgear and Tanya come down the stairs to greet me and the girls. Tanya I know really misses me.

"Landon!" says Tanya excitedly. "I haven't seen you in like forever!"

"I know I know. I missed you too Tanya." I reply

"Rom, Ram! It's so good to see you guys again!" says Nepgear

Yea! It's good to see you too Nepgear!" they say at the same time.

"Why don't you three stay awhile?" asks Tanya. She is hugging me tightly...

"Tanya...Can't...Bre..athe..." *faints*

"...Landon...Landon...Landon wake up..." says Tanya as she shakes me awake. "Sorry I made you faint..."

"Don't worry. I can understand. I know you miss me." I reply

"I do..." Tanya is getting teary eyed.

"Oh come on now Tanya. Don't get teary eyed here." I say. "You know what? Lets go to the park."

"Yea, let's let the three have their fun." says Tanya wiping her tears that were about to fall

[At the park]

"We used to have so much fun here." I say

"Wait...Where's Haruka?" asks Tanya

"She's in Lastation serving as the replacement oracle for Kei." I reply

"I miss the good times here...It's too bad we don't have time to anymore." says Tanya

"Yeah." I say back. We swing on the swing-set for another hour talking about our previous adventures we had before.

[1 hour later]

"Let's go back now." I say

So we head back to the Basilicom. We see the three young adults doing the things they used to do, play video games. They were playing Pocketed Monstrosities.

"Hey girls." I say

"Yea?" they all ask

"Do you guys want to go see Uni?" I ask back

"Yea! That would be great." says Rom and Ram

"I would love to see Uni again! Can you please take care of the Basilicom again Histoire?" asks Nepgear

"Yes, I don't mind. Go see Uni again." says Histoire

And with that, we head off to the sky bridge. We head off to Lastation and off to the Basilicom

[At the Basilicom]

"Uni? You here?" asks Nepgear

"Nepgear?" asks Uni. Uni heads downstairs and sees the five of us waiting for her. "Nepgear! Rom! Ram! It's been so long!" says Uni. Just then she realized something. "Haruka! Come down here please! Landon and Tanya are here!" shouts Uni as Haruka comes down the stairs.

"Landon-kun! Tanya-chan! It's been so long!" says Haruka as we hug each other, just like the other four are doing.

"Why don't we play SSR?" asked Tanya

Before anything else was setup. Lastation had to make sure that Tanya had her SSR machine so that she wouldn't get bored. This one especially, lets you add songs and do beatmaps for them. Just like Osu!, when it was still popular...It's now a decaying game with so few players. I am one the few players that still plays the game. Others have moved onto games such as Diva Project Online or Duty of Calling Online. Whitelight isn't even that popular anymore...it's a shame really. It was a great game that had lots of players...but...it got boring due to the devs not updating it anymore...

"Sure, why not?" I say

"I have new songs for you to play. One is from a person named Nao. The song we're going to dance to is: Dimension Tripper." explains Tanya.

The SSR machine they have here is not like the ones from the arcades...when they still existed...it has 8 step pads in total. With each being on another side of the machine with another screen. This makes for great competitions, should you have one. It even pleases the casuals as they all get to take their turns in a shorter waiting period. This is one of the few 1,000 made.

So Haruka picks Dimension Tripper, and we're off. Me and Tanya are on the same level as Haruka now because after all our adventures. Me and Tanya worked on being good at SSR. I would've liked to play Crisis in Time but... that's back at Lowee...and this is just a break. After this...it's back to work. (and the occasional short break) I would've loved to have everybody play Crisis in Time again...but alas...that is not possible. Maybe another time

30 minutes later, we're catching our breaths as we "stepped" on that machine for half an hour straight.

"WHy don't we check on the girls?" I ask

"Sure. Why not?" replies Haruka

So we go downstairs, and they're playing that monster hunting game again.

"WHy don't you guys play a different game?" asked Tanya

"We are. We're going to play FB10 **(Front Battle 10)** after this." says Uni

"Okay then." I reply

So we head back upstairs and talk about our adventure (again.)

"I miss how everything was so cheery when Neptune and the other CPU's still existed." Haruka says

"Yea I know. Now its just the same boring thing all over again." says Tanya

"We need to check the Spark Cores again..." I say

"Yea, damn Sharicite taking too damn long to be created again..." Tanya replies

"Yea. A TON of people already believe and have faith in the girls. Yet the damn Sharicite takes forever to be made." said Haruka

"Just one more year you two. Then we can get Gamindustri back to how it was. For a little while..." I say. The Sharicite can only last for so long, and that's the problem. Once it runs out, we have to wait another 3 years for it to be made. Since the Sharicite has to be shared among the three Spark Cores, it gets drained quicker. Another reason for this is the Grand Sharicite, has to be created from the Sharicites from all three Landmasses.

"I wish Leanbox still existed...this would make things a lot easier..." said Tanya

The Grand Sharicite we have can only last us about 10 years. After that, we have to wait 3 years. If Lastation still existed then the Grand Sharicite would last 50, yes I said 50 years. Way longer than the one we have now.

"Well...it seems that we have to get going now..." I say. It's 12:00 PM now. We need to get back to Lowee.

"I guess I'll see you two when we can meet again." says Haruka as she follows me and Tanya downstairs

"Girls, it time for us to go." says Tanya

"Aww...man. I guess I'll see guys when I can see you." says Uni

They wave us goodbye and we head off to Planeptune.

[At Planeptune]

"Okay then. We'll see you three next time." I say as we leave our "flight" from Lastation to Planeptune to Planeptune to Lowee.

"See you three next time!" they say as me and the two girls head back to Lowee

[At Lowee]

"It's good that we got to see them again." says Rom and Ram

"Yea I know, but we have to get back to what we are supposed to do." I say

And so with that ends this day.

* * *

So how did you guys like this oneshot? It's not my best but...I did my best out of it. Now its time to work on Chapter 9 for Future Onwards.

Please review. Peace

-Craze


	2. The Book

Welp...thanks to a certain somebody...*cough*BlackNoire("Leave me out of this Craze!")*cough*. I'm making this oneshot an actual fic. Thanks for the encouragement Black. Consider the original chapter 1 the prologue. Onwards to the now ACTUAL Chapter 1!

* * *

Haruka P.O.V (bringin this back. especially for you Black.)

"Uni?...You wonna do the paperwork again? I'm not forcing you." I say

"I think I'm fine now Haruka." replies Uni

Uni has grown to look and act like her sister. The tsundere part excluded. She really does look and act like her sister...Uni has taken up cosplaying. Just like her sister had done. She even wears the same clothes that Noire used to wear.

"Let me take it from here Haruka." says a mysterious figure

"Fine, it's all yours Black." I reply. **(Yes, I added Black. Even though he wasn't even apart of the oneshot. Deal with it)** Landon and Tanya found Black lost on Planeptune, trying to get back to his world's Lastation. He never did end up getting back...So he is the real Oracle for Uni, knowing so much about her and her older sister.

I head to my room. I'm always sad...I think I'm in depression. Everything is so dark and gloomy... As I head back to my room, I notice another room that hasn't been there before. "Well what do we have here?" I whisper

I open the door to find a ton of books. Probably the books here are more than Histoire herself, being a tome and all. I look through the book collection, but stumble upon a book called "Reviving CPUs and their Nations".

"This has to be fake..." I say to myself. So I check to make sure, I call Histoire.

"Hey Histoire?" I ask

"Yes Haruka, what is it?" she asks

"I'm just wondering... Do you know ways to revive a CPU?" I ask. I'm very curious to find out if this true. This book could make our lives a lot better.

"Well that's a peculiar thing to ask... No matter, I shall answer it. Yes I do know ways to revive a CPU. I suppose you found the secret room in Lastation's Basilicom?" she asks very curiously

"Yea. Thanks for the confirmation. Time for me to call Tanya and Landon." I say as I hung up on Histoire, and start calling the other two.

* * *

Landon P.O.V

"Hello?" I ask as I pick up my phone

"Landon, it's me Haruka. I found a way to revive the CPUs! Histoire confirmed it's true." Haruka says enthusiastically.

"Wait...what's going on?" asks Tanya through the phone

"Haruka found a way to revive the CPUs. Histoire says its real." I explain

Bringing back the CPUs?! That would be great! This world would be less gloomy if Leanbox and the CPU's existed once more!

"Here, let me look through the book... It says we have to get an item called "The Revival Charm", it mentions that we have to go into another universe to get it, my guess? Black's universe." Haruka says

"Well... that would make Black happy." says Tanya

* * *

Black's P.O.V

I'm just minding my buisness, watching over the two White Sisters carefully. I'm glad they didn't suicide theirselves, not like the ones in my original universe. thump...Thump...THump...THUmp...THUMp...THUMP... Haruka is coming down the stairs hurriedly.

"Whats up?" I ask casually

"I know how you can get back to your universe." says Haruka

"No way. Your bullshitting me." I say with great disbelief

"It's true alright. Histoire even confirmed that you can go back to yours." replies Haruka

Well finally, for who knows how long, I've been searching for a way to get back into my world. I CAN FINALLY GO BACK!

* * *

Tanya P.O.V

"Hmm...Need to get Nepgear. This'll make her happy for sure." I whisper to myself as I go into Nepgear's room. "Nepgear?" I ask

"Yes Tanya?" she asks...Classic old Nepgear, I don't get why her attitude towards her friends hasn't changed. No time for that though.

"I know how to get Neptune and the other CPUs back. Well...actually...Haruka found a way." I reply

"Really?! That would be great! Where do we have to go to get whatever it is we're getting?" asks Nepgear

"Black's world..." I say

"What's wrong with that?" she asks

"It's just that...it's been 4 years since he left his world. Will they still remember him in 4 years?" I ask

"I'm sure they will! Cheer up!" says Neptune. She sounds like her sister...Man I miss Neptune...

"Yeah, you're right. Let's get going to Lastation...

* * *

Landon P.O.V

Time for me to tell the girls...not sure how they will respond to the news...

"Rom...Ram...?" I ask softly

"Yes? What is it Landon? Why are you talking so softly?" asks Rom

"Me and the other oracles found a way to bring back your sister and the others. You guys are ok with this right?" I ask. I know that they still hate their sister a bit, hope they will allow Blanc to come back...

"Yeah! That would be great actually! Show Blanc how much of adults we are now!" says Ram enthusiastically.

"That's good. It's been 4 years since you've seen your sister huh?" I ask

"Yes it has. I'm guessing it'll take like 1-5 years?" Ram asks

"Yea, sorry for that." I reply

"It's ok. We can wait. I just can't wait to see Blanc soon." says Rom

With that conversation over, we head to the skybridge...

* * *

Back to Haruka P.O.V

"You good to go Black? Uni?" I ask

"Yea. I'm good." Black replies

"Ready to go" says Uni

"The let's head off to the Gamindustri Graveyard." I say

* * *

I hate to end it so short but...yea. SUSPENSE! GAMINDUSTRI GRAVEYARD! OMG! Lol. Cliffhanger. Chapter 9 of HDN:FO coming real soon. How you liking me turning this into an actual fic though? Review on what you think.

-Craze


	3. Traveling

Author's Notes (Header)

On the road typing this...Onwards! (I screwed up so much in chapter 1...THOSE SHALLST BE FIXED HERE!) ' = thoughts, "= speaking

* * *

Third person P.O.V

"Mommy look! It's Landon and friends!" a ramdom kid shouts

"Yes...I see that. There must be something important going on. Hope for the best Jimmy." the kids mom says

"Ok"

* * *

Tanya P.O.V (An hour and a half before)

"So where do well all go?" I ask. I'm talking to Landon, just about to head outside

"Stay there. We'll come to you." Landon replies

"Okay then" So I step back inside and head back upstairs.

I'm so excited! We can have things back to the way it was and bring Black back to his world! Well...if he actually does want to go back...

"What's bothering you Tanya?" asks Histoire. She had been behind me, ready to head out of the Basilicom with me.

"Will Black's friends in his world still remember him? Or will they not? That worries me." I say

"I'm sure Black's friends will remember him." Histoire reassures me

"I hope so..." I say as I go back to playing Whitelight Arcade Edition.

They had made an arcade version for Whitelight. Like the game on Planeptune's console, it was free to play. No coins were needed to play it. However, instead of full length matches, they are just 5 minutes. Not a big reduction, but it is a reduction. They also limited the guns in which you could use, in favor of more character customization. Well...the more cosmetic side of things.

'Please remember him...' I tell myself

* * *

Landon P.O.V (same as before, hour and a half before)

"Come on you guys! Hurry up" I shout as I impatiently wait for the two to get onto bus with me.

"We're coming Nii-san!" They shout as they move through move through the usual traffic that surrounds Lowee's skybridge.

"Ahhh!" Rom says as she falls. Ram immediately turns back and picks her back up before they start moving again. The skybridge station is huge. Filled with lots of tourist attractions, but then again. All skybrigdge stations in each of the Landmassess have tourist attractions.

'Almost there...' I say

"We're here!" They say in unison "Lets go!" They shout as we give the desk lady our tickets and head off to Planeptune.

My house in Planeptune is unattended. I have no time for it anymore really. I miss the old thing though. Now that I think of it...I definitely won't have time to visit my old house anymore.

[10 minutes later]

We're approaching Planeptune.

"You two ready to help save this world?" I ask the girls

"Yea!" They both say. They really are like sisters now. It still amazes me how much they have grown.

"Well let's get going then. We still have to wait for the others." I say as we wait for Uni, Black and Haruka.

* * *

Haruka P.O.V

"Uni! Don't fall behind!" I shout as we desperately try to catch our bus.

"I'm trying!" says Uni as she tries to catch up.

"Try faster Uni! We need to meet up with Landon and the two." shouts Black as Uni finally catches up to us.

"S'cuse us." I say

"Coming through" says Black

"FORM A LINE DAMNIT!" shouts Uni as all the people that were now crammed together into one building now stand in a straight line on the sides letting us pass.

"Thank you." she says as we make our way to our bus.

Slowly, one by one. The pedestrians get back to being crammed into a building again and return to their daily buisness. Yelling, screaming, etc

"Thanks for getting us out of that mess." I say to Uni. We are now on the bus headed to Planeptune.

"You're welcome." says Uni with a little triumph in her voice

"So how's the cosplay comin along?" asks Black mischievously.

*SMACK!*

"DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT SHIT HERE! In fact...DON"T EVER SPEAK OF IT UNLESS INSIDE THE BASILLICOM!" Uni shouts angrily

"I know, I know. I just wanted to see you angry again." says Black

"The atmosphere...reminds me of before..." I say sadly.

I miss this type of atmosphere. Everybody was mad, antagonizing one another, Neptune doing her usual antics with Plutia or Peashy...I miss that...

"Stop daydreaming Haruka. We're already arrived at Planeptune." says Black.

"Oh...Oh! Ok. My bad. Let's go." I say as we head outside.

"Where are they?" I ask

We're searching for them, but we can't find them anywhere.

* * *

"Hey you guys!" I shout.

Back to me Landon now. The atmosphere here feels like how it was 6 years ago. I miss this type of atmosphere. Can't wait to get it back, not to mention. Get Black bak to is world.

* * *

Author's Notes (Footer)

Sooooo...happy late New Years and VERY late christmas.

I hope you guys had good parties and had good days on those two specific ones.

As for me? I don't have any New Years Resolutions. I did however get a new video card for my computer. The nVidia GTX 660. I wanted a GTX 650 Ti Boost, but those were sold out, so I ended up getting the one above that. The 660. I'm happy that i got it, I CAN FINALLY PLAY GAME WITHOUT THEM LOOKING LIKE UTTER SHIT AND GET GOOD FRAMERATES ON THEM! :D

On another note. Sorry for such a short chapter. Call this a filler if you want but...I had much more planned for this chapter other than the travel, but as I type this, it's Sunday. One day away from school and I'm honestly busy with doing YouTube graphics for people and clans.

I will however continue to work on FO's (FO=Future Onwards) Chapter 11, as that is my main focus right now. So until chapter 11 of FO...

Peace!

-Craze


End file.
